Black Stars: Historia de Canuto
by Ayhna
Summary: [Después 5º Libro] Cuando estaba en Azkaban, Sirius cuidó de un bebé que nació allí. Años después, sólo una persona sabía que ese bebé podría devolverle la vida Espero que les guste! RR
1. Searching to Hope

Black Stars 

_La Historia de Canuto_

"En homenaje al querido personaje de H.P., que descansa en nuestros corazones, hasta el momento de resurgir. El jamás morirá mientras tenga personas que sigan creyendo en él!!!"

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece. Aunque si nos ponemos a pensar, ahora Sirius nos pertenece a todas las que escribamos sobre él, ya que Rowling lo desechó de los libros.. o al menos eso cree XD su influencia es necesaria..

Éste es mi primer fic, espero que les guste 

ººººººººººººº

Cap.1 Searching a Hope 

El frío le calaba todos los huesos. Para qué negarlo; envidiaba a todos aquellos presos que tarde o temprano terminaban en la deliciosa locura, sin darse cuenta de la horrible verdad: estaban condenados a por vida en aquella oscura y lúgubre prisión. Entonces volvió a escuchar los gritos de la mujer que estaba en la celda de al lado. Desde hacía un tiempo se había dado cuenta que no eran gritos de locura. Entonces, luego de unos momentos de calma, un llanto infantil irrumpió en la calma del lugar. 

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos, abalanzándose a la reja que lo separaba de la celda de al lado. En efecto, la mujer acababa de dar a luz a un pequeño. No hizo falta más que un par de miradas para que ambos se entendieran, y el hombre tomó a la criatura, escondiéndola de los dementores, que estarían más que felices  de robar un alma tan pura como la del bebé.

Tanto Sirius como aquella desconocida sabían que a la última no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y en los escasos momentos de lucidez, le daba la leche necesaria, para luego volver a entregársela (pues era una niña) a joven mago, que la cuidaba para que ni su madre ni las tétricas criaturas le hicieran daño.

Al año la mujer murió, y Sirius tuvo que encargarse de la niña, que iba creciendo escuálida y casi sin emociones. Pronto se hizo lo suficientemente grande para que los dementores notaran su prescencia, y la encerraron en una celda apartada.

11 años después, Sirius logró escapar. Todos sabemos el trágico final acontecido 2 años después, menos aquella niña que el joven crió como pudo.

Claro, que cómo podía saber él que ella sería un punto clave en su vida..

**ºº**

****

El barco se movía lentamente por las aguas. En él, el mago más famoso de Gran Bretaña, al que se decía era el único al que le temía el Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el director del mejor y más antiguo colegio del Reino Unido, Albus Dumblendore, y un profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape.

Entre la bruma que lentamente se disipaba, observaron una lúgubre torre que se elevaba hasta el cielo, la antigua Torre de Babilonia, actual hogar de despreciables criaturas. El barco atracó en tierra, y una ves que ambos conjuraron un potente escudo contra la influencia de los dementores, comenzaron a avanzar hacia el interior. Las criaturas se hacían a un lado a regañadientes, pues no tenían derecho a atacarlos, ya que venían con un permiso del Ministerio. Claro, que si supieran lo que iban a hacer realmente no estarían tan seguros.

El más joven de los dos visitantes, un hombre de piel cetrina y cabello negro pegado al cráneo tenía la cara hecha un poema, que claramente recitaba "porqué no me tiran un tiro!? Así sería más fácil..", y es que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo hacer lo que iba a realizar. Por otro lado, el anciano mago caminaba campante por los pasillos mugrientos, aunque en obvio desacuerdo de las condiciones bajo las que estaban los presos.

-Sabes Severus? Una ves que termine todo esto, creo que empezaré una campaña para que se derrumbe el sistema usado en Azkaban, claramente están violando los derechos que los muggles tan inteligentemente pusieron sobre los seres humanos- el susodicho sólo masculló algo incomprensible.

Al final llegaron a una de las celdas en las torres más altas, donde casi no había nadie. El director le indicó al profesor que se quedara donde estaba, y cautelosamente se dirigió hacia la celda más oscura y fría de todas. Una ves que llegó, con un hábil "Alohomora" (N/A: espero que sea así), abrió la puerta de la celda, y se internó en la oscuridad.

-Hola..?- preguntó suavemente. La magia no funcionaba en aquél sitio tanto como quisiera. Entonces, cuando parecía que no había nada, se escuchó un débil gemido, y a continuación una débil y ronca voz femenina.

-Quién está..ahí..?- Albus sonrió suavemente.

-La pregunta indicada ahora es..quién eres tú?- sintió un débil movimiento, y comenzó a vislumbrar una pálida figura acercarse a la luz.

-Re..recuerdo que me llamaba Ark..Arkangel. Siempre lo recuerdo..- Dumblendore ahogó un grito al ver la figura mortalmente pálida cubierta en una finísima túnica que se resbalaba por los finos brazos, y las costillas marcadas de la chica, que lo miró con unos ojos negros que parecían no haber visto la luz en mucho tiempo, porque el iris se cerró casi tanto como los de un gato. El cabello negro por la suciedad caía débil, yerto hacia abajo.

-Ven, saldremos de aquí, Arkangel-le dijo suavemente el viejo, sacando una túnica gorda y abrigada de un bolso que llevaba, colocándosela encima. La chica se sobresaltó ante esta acción, pero rápidamente se apretujó más en contra de la ropa, cerrando los ojos y susurrando:

-Es cálida..- cuando llegaron a donde Severus, éste también se sobresaltó, y a continuación la cargó, ocultándola bajo una capa. Se estremeció al darse cuenta que prácticamente su peso consistía en la capa sola, y no quiso ni imaginar como era que aún estaba viva. 

Rápidamente bajaron de la estructura y se fueron del horrendo lugar. El plan se podría en marcha en cuanto estuvieran en Inglaterra, por lo que había que darse prisa.

**ºº**

****

"La Torre de Babel, o también conocida como Torre de Babilonia era conocida como un portal entre los dioses y los humanos. Lamentablemente la codicia en aquélla estructura desató cruentas guerras, maldiciendo el lugar. Las almas en pena que murieron por verse obligados a llevar a su corona la Torre se convirtieron en las criaturas oscuras conocidas como dementores, que desde ese día en más vagan alimentándose de la felicidad ajena, rencorosos por estar condenados a no poder poseerla más. 

Hay una profecía que relata que cuando llegue el momento del Armagedon, la Torre brillará y los dioses bajarán de la tierra dorada a ayudar al bando de la luz a derrotar a las tinieblas, y entregarle a sus hijos la paz prometida. Pero eso sólo pasaría si al frente del ejército se encontraba aquella criatura que no pertenece a ningún mundo; ni a los mortales ni a los inmortales, ni a los de las tinieblas ni a la luz. Sería, al final, su decisión el camino que seguiría, y con sus pasos la bendición o la destrucción del mundo.

Se dice que la única criatura que pudiera hacer eso nacería en la Torre de Babilonia, del producto de un ser oscuro arrepentido y de un ser brillante como la luz pura, que murió a manos del primero.

Sólo pocos saben que la Torre de Babilonia es la actual Cárcel de Azkaban, y mejor será que nadie lo descubra.."

-..Y, si ésa es su voluntad, podrá ir a la muerte misma, para traer vida- terminó de leer el párrafo del antiquísimo libro una mujer ya entrada en años, que esperaba impaciente en el Vestíbulo la llegada del Director de su colegio y del profesor de Pociones. Ella era nada más ni nada menos que la profesora de Transformaciones y sub-directora del colegio, Minerva Mc Gonagall (N/A: espero que se escriba así ). Entonces, para alegría de ella, la puerta que daba a los terrenos de Hogwarts se abrió, y por ella entraron las personas esperadas- Albus!! Es cierto esto que me diste a leer!!??- exclamó incrédula Minerva, acercándose rápidamente. Pero todo quedó en la pasado cuando vio a Snape bajar a una chica que miraba todo asombradísima- Por las barbas de Merlín...- susurró, comprendiendo todo.

-Querida Minerva, me alegro que estés aquí- dijo contento el director- serías tan amable de llevar a Arkangel con Poppy? Me imagino que ella no me perdonaría si sabe que tenemos una invitada tan mal y no le avisamos...

-Claro..- dijo, un poco en shock, pero se recuperó rápido, y poniendo una sonrisa se dirigió a la chica, que ya se había acercado a ella- ven conmigo pequeña, necesitas que te vea un doctor.

-Un qué?- preguntó confundida. Sin embargo, y ante el signo de "delo por imposible" de Dumblendore, Mc Gonagall guió a la chica hacia la enfermería.

-Severus, déjame decirte que no te veo muy contento..- le comentó inocentemente el director al hombre, y este, harto, le dijo secamente, mientras se dirigía a las mazmorras.

-Bah, cállese.

**Hola! **Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que quizá está algo extraño el principio, pero para las fans como yo de Sirius, se les dará una idea de cómo viene la cosa.. y no se preocupen, tengo bien el mente que el protagonista es Harry, no lo dejaré de lado. Dejen r/r, sii?

Kisses!

Ayhna 


	2. Teaching to Arkangel

Black Stars 

Hola! nn veo que les ha gustado mi fic, y en compensación aquí pongo el cap. Siguiente =P Les aviso que al principio va a estar algo confuso, por todo esto de que no se organizar bien mis ideas.. Y sí, en este fic pienso profundizar en lo referente a las vidas de aquellos personajes sobre los que los libros no hablan mucho. Al final del fic les contesto los r/r. 

ºº

Cap.1 Teaching to Arkangel 

En cuanto Dumblendore entró en la enfermería, Poppy Pomfrey arremetió contra él, entre temerosa y furibunda.

-Por dios, Albus!! Donde encontraste a ésta criatura? No sólo el hecho de que está en un pésimo estado físico, lo que realmente me preocupa es el hecho de que hay muchas cosas que no comprende, y usa vocablos muy simples para hablar- el director miró tristemente hacia la silueta de la joven, que estaba recostada durmiendo tranquilamente por fic después de tanto tiempo, gracias a la poción para dormir sin soñar. Suspiró.

-Ella nació en Azkaban, Poppy. Me extraña que sepa hablar, directamente- la enfermera se estremeció, pero luego se controló, y le dijo a Albus.

-Para mañana estará despierta. Le haré algunas pociones fortificantes, su contextura es demasiado débil.- el mago sonrió.

-Te lo agradezco.

Salió de la enfermería y se dirigió hacia el despacho de la sub-directora del colegio, ya que tenía que pedirle un favor. La puerta estaba entreabierta, y del otro lado, dándole la espalda a la pared, Minerva estaba ojeando unos libros en las estanterías. Dumblendore sonrió, tocando suavemente la puerta, haciendo que la mujer se diera vuelta rápidamente.

-Profesor Dumblendore!- ella se acercó preocupada- cómo está la niña?

-Bien, aunque necesita reposo. Te agradecería que fueras a Hogsmeade a comprarle algo de ropa; no podemos dejarla así- le dijo tranquilamente. Mc' Gonagall asintió rápidamente, y despidiéndose, salió por los pasillos en dirección a las escaleras, para ir al pueblo mágico.

Una ves hecho esto, Dumblendore se dirigió a su despacho, y se sentó en el escritorio, disfrutando del peso de Fawkes, su fénix, que al ver a su amo se había apoyado suavemente en su hombro, entonando una pequeña canción. El director suspiró, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Y ahora...qué haremos, Faws?- le preguntó suavemente. El pájaro acarició con su cabeza la de él, reconfortándolo- sólo espero que no nos rechace..A veces me pregunto si es lo correcto lo que hago.. después de todo, muchos de mis planes recurren a las personas que yo ayudo, si, pero para qué las ayudo..?- se restregó los ojos con las manos, cansado- para utilizarlos como un arma después?..como me gustaría que todo esto terminara pronto, amigo mío..

ºº

**A**brí mis ojos suavemente, sintiendo el asombrosamente suave lecho sobre el que estaba. Miré a mi alrededor, y descubrí una habitación blanca, y muy limpia. La luz lastimaba mis ojos, pero a pesar del leve dolor, me gustaba sentirme tan caliente e "iluminada" como jamás había estado. No tardé mucho en razonar que estaba fuera de mi "hogar", y comprendí rápidamente la ansiedad de todos por irse de allí. Comprendí porqué él no se acordó de mi cuando logró fugarse de aquél sitio. Y no le guardo rencor.

Me senté en la cama, pensando que si horas antes le hubieran dicho que iba a ir a un sitio tan hermoso (a su parecer, si pensamos donde estaba antes), le hubiera preguntado a qué hora me moría. Curiosamente me sentía más fuerte que antes, y me miré las manos y los brazos como jamás lo había echo. Parecía como si poco a poco fueran tomando un tinte más dorado, comenzando a diferenciarse de las blancas sábanas que me rodeaba. Solté un quejido al escuchar crujir a mi espalda, y me acomodé mejor entre las almohadas que tenía a mi espalda.

Entonces escuché pasos apresurados, y a continuación vi a una señora que venía con una bandeja de algo que olía muy bien.

-Hola!- me saludó ella, al parecer feliz de verme despierta- te vine a ver un par de veces, pero estabas durmiendo. Ya llevas una semana así!- me dijo, y yo la miré sorprendida.

-Jamás había dormido tanto.. como mucho solía dormir una hora..- le dijo sin mucha importancia, aunque ella me miró sorprendida.

-Eso lo explica..- dejó la bandeja en la mesita a mi lado, y comenzó a chequear los tubos y conductos a mi alrededor, junto con una especie de metal que tenía incrustado en el brazo, por el cual corría un líquido amarillento desde una bolsita.

-Qué es eso?- le pregunté, señalándolo. Ella me miró unos segundos, para luego contestar suavemente.

-Eso es un suero.. como no despertabas, y tu cuerpo necesita más vitaminas, te dábamos el alimento de esta manera; cuando tengas más fuerza, que presumo sería ahora, empezarás a comer de vuelta por la boca- soltó una risita, algo avergonzada- discúlpame, no me había presentado. Soy Madame Pomfrey, pero si quieres puedes llamar Poppy, que es mi nombre. Cual es el tuyo?- la miré unos segundos, mientras mi mente comenzaba a buscar entre la oscuridad y el vacío que ahí abundaba aquella voz ronca que me había acompañado mis primeros años. 

-Pues.. me decía Arkangel..- Poppy asintió satisfecha, y la vi colocar frente a mi la bandeja. La miré confundida.

-Cómete esto- me dijo sonriente. Yo escudriñé el contenido de la bandeja, y pregunté liada.

-Esto es comida?..- pues eso no era la sopita que le solían dar una ves por día en casa. Aunque se veía más rico. Ella me miró asombrada, y comenzó a señalar las cosas.

-Esto es té; bastante rico por cierto. Aquí tienes tostadas, y éste es un pote de mermelada con el cual puedes untarlas.- asentí algo confundida, y saqué un poco de la mermelada, comenzando a untarla en un trozo de ese pan tostado. Comí un trocito, y sé que mis ojos brillaron.

-Es delicioso!!

Madame Pomfrey sonrió con algo de culpabilidad, pensando que ya tendrían tiempo para enseñarle que la comida se comía con utensilios, y que la mermelada se untaba con el cuchillo, no las manos.

ºº

-Mira, ésta será tu habitación- le indicó la Prof. Mc' Gonagall a Arkangel, a la semana siguiente, cuando estuvo en condiciones de salir de la enfermería. La chica y Poppy se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, y se marchó con la promesa de que, si encontraba el camino, la iría a visitar. Durante ese tiempo Dumblendore y Minera habían ido a visitarla de ves en cuando, introduciéndola y familiarizándola con el mundo de la magia. Le habían hecho un prueba mientras estaba inconsciente, que demostraba que la sangre mágica corría por sus venas. La chica demostraba mucha curiosidad por todo lo que era aquél universo, aunque en realidad ella siempre había pertenecido a él; había nacido y vivido en un sitio mágico. El único inconveniente era que, luego de estar 16 años, desde su nacimiento en un lugar que suprimía la magia, sus genes estaban algo bloqueados, e iban a tener que entrenar duramente para sacarlos. Si a eso le agregaban la educación básica y mágica que tendrían que darle para ponerle al día y así poder ella entrar a Hogwarts, demostraba un trabajo bastante duro. Lo que sí sorprendió a todos fue la rapidez con la que la chica se recuperó.

Según estuvieron discutiendo un día Severus y Albus, ambos se dieron cuenta que quizá se debía a la profunda felicidad que embargaba su corazón. Ellos habían razonado que, si volvía a ver a un dementor, le pasaría lo mismo que le pasaba en Azkaban, ellos no tendrían efecto en ella. Eso se debía porque cualquier recuerdo normal para uno, como acostarse en una mullida y caliente cama en un día de lluvia, era gratificante y feliz para ella, que no conocía otra cosa que las camas de fierro frías y duras de la cárcel. Si el dementor la atacaba, absorbería todos esos recuerdos, pero ella no tendría ninguno triste que la enloqueciera. 

Otra cosa que les sorprendió fue el cambio inmediato que tuvo una ves que se bañó. El cabello, supuestamente negro, en realidad estaba lleno de grasa y suciedad, y cuando por fin se lo quitaron todo (tuvieron que raparla, y darle una poción que hizo que le naciera un corto cabello que ahora le llegaba a la mitad del cuello) descubrió que el color real era una especie de rubio oscuro tirando a castaño claro. Tuvieron que cortarle el cabello varias veces hasta que creció fuerte (N/A: XD como le hacen a un bebé). Por otro lado, los ojos que antes eran negros, día a día se habían ido aclarando, y al parecer se detuvieron en un color malva azulado (N/A: o sea, violeta con azul). Lo curioso fue que, sin embargo, las pupilas jamás consiguieron abrirse a la luz tanto como la de un humano común, aunque si no te fijabas en eso no te dabas cuenta.

-Realmente?- le preguntó temerosa, mirando maravillada la habitación. Era simple para cualquier persona, pero para Arkangel parecía demasiado. Contaba de una cama más o menos grande, no matrimonial, de sábanas blancas y un cubre cama bordo; tenía una alfombra marrón oscuro tapizando el suelo. A los lados de la cama dos mesitas de noche. A la izquierda había una estantería mediana que había sido llenada con los libros de estudio que tendría que leer para ponerse al día. A la derecha había un escritorio con un montoncito de pergaminos, plumas y tinta, junto con un candelabro. Cerca de la puerta de entrada había otra que supuso daba al baño. Al lado de la estantería había un balcón; después del balcón venía una chimenea que tenía dos sillones individuales rodeándola; al frente de la cama una mesita con cuatro sillas terminaba el lugar. Ah! Y claro, a la derecha de la puerta de entrada, un placard. 

-Claro- le contestó dulcemente Minerva. Se dirigió al armario, y de él sacó una bonita túnica color verde oscura- pruébatela.

-Yo..gracias, no sé que decir..- se excusó Arkangel, sonrojada.

-Nada, nada.- dijo la profesora, quitándole importancia al asunto. La adolescente asintió, y se cambió rápidamente la túnica de la enfermería por aquella nueva.

-Es muy bonita; nunca había visto nada así..- admiró maravillada la chica. Mc' Gonagall sonrió de una forma peculiar, como vería un abuelo a su nieto preferido.

-Luego iremos al pueblo a que compres algunas cosas más, pero éstas las elegirás tu.- vio los ojos de la rubia brillar, y rió suavemente.- ahora, qué te parece si vamos a ver a Albus?

-Claro!..

-Y bien Severus..

-No Me niego rotundamente!

-Severus..

-Profesor, no me obligue..

-Sevvy...

-Argh! Está bien, lo haré, pero sólo para que me deje en paz.

-- el director del colegio sonrió como un niño travieso que ha alcanzado su meta. Se encontraban en una sala circular; en el centro había una hermosa mesa redonda, de aspecto vieja, tallada en madera. En la cara de arriba, un gran y esbelto fénix con las alas extendidas y las garras agarrando algo brillante estaba trabajado en la madera. Dumblendore se encontraba sentado en una mesa de aspecto importante, y al costado izquierdo un refunfuñante Snape miraba hacia la puerta.

Poco tiempo pasó para que se viera el objeto de espera de ambos hombres; por la puerta entraron la sub-directora de Hogwarts y la chica que poco tiempo atrás habían rescatado de Azkaban. Minerva se sentó a la derecha de Albus, y Arkangel al lado de Minerva, mirando curiosa la silla de caoba oscura de aspecto antiguo que llevaba un almohadín color malva claro que convinaba con sus ojos. Tejida con hilos plateados, la imagen de un ángel con cuatro alas, es decir un arcángel, tenía los brazos extendidos a los costados.

Una ves se hubo sentado, un silencio profundo se extendió por la habitación. De pronto, la risueña voz del anciano mago habló, divertido.

-Bueno, realmente no sé porqué tanta solemnidad.. Arkangel, Poppy y yo convenimos en que ya tienes un estado de salud bueno para comenzar con tus clases de magia. Ella te ha estado dado un extraño bebraje del que no te habló, si no me equivoco.  Esa poción hacía que las barreras que bloqueaban tu mente fueran cayendo, y anteayer tu magia quedó liberada totalmente.

-Que bien!!- exclamó contenta, y ansiosa. Albus sonrió ante su entusiasmo.

-Hemos quedado de acuerdo en que Minerva te enseñará Transformaciones, Runas Antiguas y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Severus, por otro lado, te dará Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (N/A: desde ahora en más DCAO) y Vuelo. Para finalizar, yo te daré Historia de la Magia, Encantamientos y, si veo que eres lo suficientemente diestra, Animagia- ante esto la profesora soltó algo parecido a un bufido. Dumblendore sonrió divertido.- normalmente no te la daría, pero creo que te será útil.- sin embargo, la cara de Arkangel demostraba confusión.

-Qué es la animagia?

-Es el arte de transformarse en un animal- le contestó secamente el profesor Snape. La chica se intimidó un poco ante su actitud; era el único habitante del castillo con el que no había trabado una relación muy buena. Claro, que ni había cruzado con él más de 5 palabra juntas. A final sonrió.

-Creo que me gustará.

-Ahora, el domingo tú y Minerva irán al Callejón Diagon a comprar los materiales indicados para comenzar; entre ellos tu varita.- de pronto, su rostro se enserió.- por cierto Arkangel.. quería comentarte de algo.

-Si?- preguntó dudosa.

°°

No sabía sobre qué me querían hablar, pero poco a poco comprendí que probablemente esa era la causa por la que me habían sacado de aquél que fue mi hogar y demostrarse las maravillas de la verdadera vida. En parte estaba furiosa con ellos por pensar que sólo me habían sacado de allí para que les hiciera un favor (aunque realmente no tenía idea de en qué podría ayudarles), pero también sentía que tenía que agradecerles la ayuda, y me pareció una buena forma. Vi al prof. Dumblendore suspirar.

Verás..recuerdas al hombre que te cuidó mientras estabas en Azkaban?- esa pregunta me sacó de onda, pues realmente no me la esperaba. Hice un gran esfuerzo, pero al final contesté pesimista.

-Realmente no mucho..

-Te suena el nombre..- Snape sacó una hoja de diario  donde salía la fotografía de un hombre en primera plana-...Sirius Black?

Fue como si me hubieran cambiado el foco, y miré hambrienta la foto. Era él!! Ahora que conocía el verdadera aspecto de las personas me parecía aterrador, pero había conocido al verdadero Sirius detrás de esa apariencia, y cuando me sonrió levemente, acaricié la foto esperanzada. Luego, con desesperación traté de entender que decía lo que estaba a su alrededor. Estaba frustrada, y es que no sabía leer!!

-Es él..- susurré bajito, y los miré escrutadoramente- qué pasa con él?

-Él..- Dumblendore suspiró- está muerto- ahogué un grito, sintiendo inmensa pena pasar a través de mis venas por primera ves en mi vida. No; miento. La primera ves fue cuando me sacaron de su celda con pocos 4 años. Pero no podía ser.. porqué él, de entre todas las personas!?- en parte es por eso que te buscamos- siguió él con un tono de culpabilidad- realmente siento no haberme interesado por tu situación desde antes, tu caso fue injusto; te encerraron sin dejarte salir sólo porque ya estabas en Azkaban, pero nadie se molestó en evaluar tu caso.

Respiré fuerte y ruidosamente, tratando de calmarme, y a la ves de dejar pasar la rabia por el aire de mi alrededor. Así que, finalmente, esa había sido la causa. Si; sabía que su madre había muerto en la cárcel, y jamás había conocido a su padre. Pero esto ya era el colmo. Porqué no la mataban y listo? Mc' Gonagall la miró tristemente.

-Arkangel, jamás quise esto para ninguna. No sabía.. y no tengo excusas- ella cerró los ojos- Sirius era un gran amigo para muchos de los que estamos aquí; estamos en guerra, y tratamos de resolver la mayor cantidad de bajas posibles. Estábamos buscando la forma de encontrar una solución a esto. Entonces, llegó a nuestros oídos tu historia. Tú puedes ayudarnos...- la miré intrigada, una ves calmada. A qué se refería?

-No eres como todos nosotros- recomenzó Dumblendore- eres especial. Algún día te contaré la historia completa, pero ahora sólo quiero tu respuesta. No te obligaremos a nada; si no quieres será tu decisión, y las cosas seguirán igual- ante esto parecía algo triste, como si no lo hubiera querido decir, y entendí lo difícil que le resultaba. Aún así, yo también tenía mis puntos.

-Escucharé lo que necesiten, pero si no me gusta no lo haré- les respondí- ya he pasado demasiado tiempo sin que se me tome en cuenta- sentía muchas sensaciones pasando por mi cuerpo; cosas en las que nunca había pensado, y por un minuto quise volver a mi mundito que consistía en un sitio oscuro y frío, donde las garras de la muerte se acercaban arrastrándose cada ves más cerca. Pero deseché la idea rápidamente. Albus sonrió.

-Me alegra de que hayas dicho eso. Verás..tienes diversa facultades, que aún no las conocemos todas. Entre ellas, está el hecho de que podrás pasar el umbral de la vida y la muerte, y "traer vida a la muerte misma, para devolver a este lado un alma". En otras palabras..

-Podrás cruzar el Velo de la Muerte y traer desde aquél sitio a Sirius Black- terminó algo reticente Snape, que había guardado silencio en todo ese tiempo. No hay que decir que Arkangel se lo pensó mucho.

-Acepto.

**H**ola de nuevo!! No saben la alegría que me ha dado ver tantos r/r en tan poco tiempo!! Así que he descongelado mis manitos y me he puesto a escribir. Espero que a las personas que lo vengan leyendo no les moleste el cambio de "físico" que le ocurre a Arkangel, pero en parte es que quiero explicar ambos aspectos. El "dark", y el "light", si me comprenden. Al principio pensaba hacerla tétrica pero muy inocente y buena, pero luego pensé en hacerla más parecida a un arcángel XDD, jaja. Si, se me ha metido en la cabeza la idea desde que nos hicieron realizar un trabajo en Historia del Arte sobre un cuadro llamado "Sobre las Nubes descansa tu Platedo Mirar", que habla sobre los ángeles, arcángeles, etc. etc. y toda la historia que conlleva.

Por otro lado, a partir del cap. que viene pasaremos rápidamente a lo que es el final de las vacaciones, porque con todo lo que tiene que aprender la chica se haría bastante tedioso. Se descubrirá un secreto sobre cierta profesora de Transformaciones y más sobre los padres de Arkangel nn. 

Ahora, a lo que me interesa... R/R!!! XD Dicen que cada uno tiene sus momentos de interés. Los lectores la historia, y los escritores los comentarios. - Me encantan..

**PersefoneRiddle: **verdad que sí? XD a mi también me interesaron los dementores, tengo una hipótesis bizarra sobre ellos. En cuanto a la luz y la oscuridad, puff, este fic estará atestado de ellas. Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Eres mi primera reviewer!! -

**Amsp14: **gracias por el ánimo. Oh, pero no creo que tengas una idea acertada de los padres, wuajaja... Aunque estuve tentada a hacerla hija de los Lestrange, pero no =P. Gracias por publicitar la historia nn Espero que te guste este cap.

**Isa: **hola! me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que siga así 

**Launigsiae: **pues quise hacer una historia de 6°, y Sirius is death =P. Pero no te preocupes, supongo que ahora comprenderás como vendrá la mano con él. Y en cuanto a como le dio de comer.. los ojos se le llenan de lagrimitas, con mirada soñadora el tan bueno racionó su alimento para poder darle algo a ella... aunque no me preguntes como sobrevivió XD, ni yo lo sé.

**Lucero: **me alegro de que te interese. Aquí tienes la continuación, sigue dejando r/r!!

**Barbi-Black: **bueno, es  intrigante si lo pones de esa forma a mi fic. Me alegra (tanta alegría en el aire..XD) de que te guste tanto. En cuanto a lo de Harry si; no será tan centrado en él, realmente no podría, jaja. Arkangel tendrá mucho protagonismo, pero será al estilo del "instrumento que llevará a la caída de Lord Oscuro", y no el héroe de la historia. Lo decía porque a veces las historias llenan de demasiada importancia a un personaje inventado, y se olvida de los principales nn. Espero que este cap. te guste!

**Ame: **me parece que aquí todas somos admiradoras de Padfoot nn XD mientras no nos comportemos como su club de fans, de esas locas que se le tiraban encima... un gusto el conocerte =P Aquí hay un new chap., espero que te haya gustado.

**Aiosami: **jeje, sip, este será un fic H/Hr, pero más bien livianito. Ya si hago una continuación es posible que profundice en eso, pero en este fic todo tendrá un tinte de "duhhh", que no los dejará con mucho tiempo para romanticismos. Aunque habrá algunas escenitas tiernas... y dejo a votación la parejita de Ron, porque siempre me da pena que quede solito, y no puedo ponerle a la hermana..XDD Espero que te haya gustado el cap.

**Daina-chan: **pos aquí tienes un cap. nuevo nn espero que se haya aclarado un poco la situación y como viene la mano, y que te siga  gustando.

**LetticeEvansPotter: **//¡ has sido la única que me ha escrito entendiendo por donde iba a venir la mano con Sirius desde el 1° cap.! Bravoo! Y no podía dejar a Sirius de más.. TT no podría.. el siempre formará parte del entorno de H.P. XD Me caes bien, te molesta si te agrego al MSN?

**_Bien, hasta aquí llegamos. Espero que les haya gustado el cap., y que me dejen r/r. Éste cap. está dedicado a _****todos ustedes_, los que me han dejado reviews en mi primer historia nn._**

****

**_Bye, kiss!!!_**

****

Ayhna


	3. Class's Beggin

**Black Stars: _Historia de Canuto_**

****

°°

Cap.3 Comienzo de Clases 

Esas vacaciones las había pasado especialmente deprimido.  Primeramente, se había sentido mal por el desastre que había armado los últimos días en Hogwarts. En cuanto llegó a Privet Drive estaba sumamente avergonzado, pero es que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Sirius estaba muerto. Su queridísimo padrino había muerto, por su culpa. Porque él se había dejado llevar por sus temores y había ido a la boca del lobo. Porque era demasiado débil...

Sumándole a eso el hecho de que sus amigos no le habían escrito ni una sola carta (a excepción de su cumpleaños, que a decir verdad, le habían parecido tremendamente vacías y superficiales), se sentía abandonado. No sabía qué lo había motivado a volver al colegio, ya que prefería quedarse con los Dursleys a enfrentar la cruenta realidad. Estaba solo. Sus padres, su padrino..se habían ido. Ni Remus, o incluso el prof. Dumblendore podían entender como se sentía. Y sus amigos lo llenaban de falsos argumentos para intentar hacerlo sentir mejor.  Él los admiraba por ello, pero cada ves repudiaba más de esos mensajitos.

El sonido del tren lo despertó. Ya estaba en el andén 9¾. Acarreó el pesado baúl y la jaula de Hedwig, que veía con ojillos felices la vuelta al hogar. Bueno, al menos ella sí estaba contenta.

Buscó con la mirada por todo el lugar, y se alivió de no ver ni a Ron ni a Hermione entre la multitud. Realmente no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarlos.

Harry se metió en el tren, y fue buscando un compartimiento vacío, pero al parecer había llegado sobre la hora, porque ya estaban todos llenos. Al final, llegó al último carril del tren, y entre por la última puerta, ya que le parecía que no había nadie.

Para su asombro, se encontró con una chica de cabellos rubios hasta los hombros ensortijados, con una purpurea mirada que estaba metida en un libro gordo y ancho. Llevaba una túnica violeta con arreglos plateados. Se volvió para salir del cuarto, cuando escuchó una voz femenina interrumpirlo.

-No te preocupes..puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, estoy sola.- el chico dudó unos minutos, pero al final aceptó, sentándose en el asiento junto a la ventana, al frente de la rubia.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, en los cuales cada uno se entretuvo haciendo cosas diferentes. En un momento, Harry abrió la jaula de Hedwig, la que ululando contenta se voló por la ventana. Entonces la chica, sonriendo, cerró el libro y observó la trayectoria de la mascota hasta perderse por el marco de visión.

-Se quieren mucho, no es cierto?- a él le desconcertó la pregunta, pero luego sonrió, como hablando para sí mismo.

-Si..a decir verdad, ella y Hagrid fueron mis primeros amigos en este mundo- luego agregó- es el guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Si, lo sé.

-Cómo..?- se rectificó- es decir, me parece que no te había visto por aquí antes, y debes de ir a sexto año, no?- ella sonrió traviesamente, mientras levantaba una cajita de mimbre.

-Sip; lo que pasa es que mi madre murió en un accidente de tren, y como papá era inglés, me vine a vivir con mis abuelos. Él murió cuando tenía unos meses de edad.

-Ah..lo siento- susurró, sonrojándose un poco por haber tocado un tema delicado.

-No te preocupes- respondió ella, negando graciosamente con la cabeza y haciendo que sus bucles golpearan sus mejillas- es algo extraño, pero es como que nunca termino de caer en lo que es que esté muerta.. simplemente se fue una mañana, y ya no la vi. No me duele.- le explicó. Luego rió, avergonzada- hay! Mira; ya te ando contando mi historia y ni siquiera me he presentando: me llamo Arkangel Pearl; un gusto.

-El gusto es mío; soy Harry Potter- dijo a su ves, estrechando su mano. Ella sonrió.

-Había escuchado cosas sobre ti, pero uno allá se hace la idea de que eres un engreído. Se nota que los rumores son totalmente falsos- Harry se sonrojó.

-Jeje...y eso?- preguntó, medio divertido, al ver una cabecita blanca asomarse, levantando la tapa de la cajita de mimbre, antes de que un siamés blanco le saltara a la falda.

-Oh..- un tono rosado ahondó en las mejillas de Arkangel (N/A: ja! Se ganó la lotería el que lo descubrió antes XD)- es un atrevido.. es Naughstain Pearl. Pero dile Nagh - a Harry e cayó una gotita al saber el nombre del gato, para luego ponerse a acariciarlo. Susurró bajito.

-Pobrecito..que habrás hecho para que te pongan semejante nombre...

-Oye!! ¬¬ te escuché.

-Jejeje ¡¡¡

°°

El viaje a Hogwarts se hizo ligero, y hablando con Arkangel influenció bastante. Era una chica por definición callada, pero si le dabas momento hablaba hasta quedarse afónica. Era una extraña mezcla de muchacha irónica y algo violenta, pero bastante inocente. Al charlar con ella, no le quedó tiempo para sumergirse en la autocompasión, lo cual era bueno. Ya iba anocheciendo, cuando un prefecto de Hufflepuff pasó a decir que se cambiaran. Se detuvo al ver que Harry estaba ahí, y exclamó.

-Eh Potter! Tus amigos te andan buscando, trata de encontrarlos cuando bajes- Arkangel le dirigió una mirada intrigada antes de echarlo del compartimiento para poder cambiarse. Luego le tocó a él.

Bajaron junto del tren en medio de una marea de estudiantes, entre los que de ves en cuando se podía ver a algún enanito por allí, de seguro de primer año. Entonces ambos se saludaron.

-Yo me voy con los de primero, tengo que cruzar el lago.

-Como lo sabes?

-Jejje...-la chica le guiñó un ojo- secreto del estado.- y sin más, se largó corriendo entre los alumnos que entraban al colegio, hacia la gigantesca silueta de Hagrid. El Chico-que-vivió se encogió de hombros, pensando que luego le diría, y se dirigió a los carruajes.

En el camino se encontró con Neville, que al verlo sonrió, algo nervioso. Llevaba en sus manos a Trevor; por lo visto este aún se seguía escapando.

-Harry! Que gusto volver a verte..- ambos comenzaron a caminar al mismo paso- Ron y Hermione te estaban buscando, pasaron por el compartimiento en el que estaba con Luna..- un pequeño rubor se asentó en las mejillas de Longbottom, cosa que hizo sonreír pícaramente a Harry.

-Ahá eh...con que sí...- Neville se sonrojó fuertemente, pero luego cambió de tema.

-Creo que los vi un carruaje más allá; todavía no salieron.

Harry no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento le recorriera cuando vio a los Tresthals (N/A: intenté encontrar bien el nombre, pero no estoy para releerme el libro XD). Claro, el había visto morir a Cedric, en cierta forma a su madre... y ahora a Sirius. No quería pensar que habían visto Neville o Luna para poder verlos, aunque a decir verdad ahora no quería ver nada. El buen humor que se le había pegado charlando con su nueva amiga había desaparecido al tener que enfrentar a la más cruel e impactante forma de volverlo a la realidad, al presente.

No pudo seguir en sus divagaciones, porque un pelirrojo y una castaña muy conocidos para él corrieron rápidamente a su encuentro.

-Harry!- lo saludaron, y él se forzó a responderles con una sonrisa.

-Ron, Hermione, que gusto volver a verlos.

-A nosotros también nos agrada, viejo- contestó en tono de camadería Ron, palmeándole la espalda- donde te escondías? Te buscando por el tren y ni huella, fíjate.

-Estaba al final- comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Así, los cuatro se subieron al carruaje, que los llevó al verdadero hogar de Harry, el cual estaba feliz de volver, a pesar de todo.

Se sentaron en la mesa, y mientras Ron miraba anhelante los platos vacíos, el moreno se concentró en la puerta por donde entraría Mc' Gonagall con los nuevos. Echando un vistazo a la mesa de profesores, pudo darse cuenta de que faltaban los puestos usuales. Hagrid de seguro debía estar volviendo, la prof. de transformaciones estaban con los nuevos, y no había nadie en el puesto de DCAO. Se preguntó quién sería ese año. "Por favor, no otra como Umbridge" pensó, con asco. Odiaba a esa mujer quizá aún más que a Voldemort mismo.

En ese momento vio entrar a Hagrid, y detrás de él a una persona cubierta por la capucha de una capa azul oscura. Supuso que sería el nuevo profesor, pero no tuvo tiempo para seguir divagando, porque los de primer año llegaron. Al momento, el sombrero comenzó a cantar una canción que recordaba al año anterior.

-Cuando diga su nombre se adelantarán y se colocarán el Sombrero Seleccionador, que les dirá a que casa tendrán que ir- declaró la prof. de Transformaciones.

-Han notado que la prof. Mc' Gonagall parece más nerviosa y emocionada que en los años anteriores?- les susurró Hermione a Harry y Ron, aunque ninguno le prestó atención, porque el primero quería ver qué casa le tocaba a Arkangel, y el segundo estaba muy ocupado saboreando la futura comida.

-Achard, Sheila- comenzó, y ante el llamado una temerosa niña de cabellos negros y ojos castaños se colocó el sombrero, que se deslizó casi hasta su cuello. No tardó en escucharse el grito de "RAVENCLAW", casa que recibió con aplausos a la joven. La selección terminó con Xelick, Joseph que se unió a Slytherin. Ese año habían ido a parar 6 incorporados a Gryffindor, lo que era una buena señal.

Los murmullos comenzaron a ocurrir cuando se vio que la prof. seguía ahí, y que el sombrero aún no era retirado. Otros, como Ron, gruñían y se preguntaban qué pasaba que la comida no aparecía. Dumblendore se levantó.

-Jóvenes, éste año tenemos un procedimiento irregular- algunos murmullos nacieron, pero terminaron cuando el directo siguió hablando- por causas de fuerza mayor, se incorporará a nosotros una estudiante de sexto año que terminará sus estudios aquí.  Espero que la traten bien- se volvió a sentar, al mismo tiempo que la puerta volvía a abrirse, y por ella salía una nerviosa Arkangel.

Ron se quedó mirándola fijamente, y le dijo a Harry:

-Es bonita, espero que quede en Gryffindor.

-Ah, ahora sí te dignas a hablar, eh!?- preguntó ofuscada Hermione, mirando recelosa a la chica nueva. Harry simplemente se quedó observando a su amiga, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, lo que ganó un par de ojos castaños observarlo con interés sospechoso.

-Pearl, Arkangel- dijo Mc' Gonagall con voz tambaleante; esta ves lo chicos sí se dieron cuenta.

La chica avanzó hasta el sombrero, y se lo colocó en la cabeza. Sus ojos se taparon, e inmediatamente escuchó una vocecilla en su cabeza: "_Vaya vaya... jamás pensé que viviría para ver semejante unión.._

_-A qué te refieres?_

_Un Gryffindor y una slytherin son tus padres.. sin duda estás destinada a grandes cosas, muchacha. Eres inteligente, pero sufrirías con la ansiedad de estudio de esa casa. Eres noble y amable, pero Hufflepuf simplemente no es para ti. Por otro lados, tienes mucha ambición..." _Arkangel tembló. El sombrero, al darse cuenta, soltó una risa "_no te preocupes... tu ambición es la llamada Ambición de Corazón. Lamentablemente, los Slytherin ya no son lo que eran antes.. a esa casa irías ahora si sus principios no hubieran cambiado. En fin, heredera de los poderes...sin duda, la mejor opción es..."_

_-_GRYFFINDOR!!- gritó el sombrero, y una confundida Arkangel fue a la mesa donde se encontraba Harry sonriente. Heredera de los Poderes? Qué significaba aquello?...Se sentó al frente de Harry, y comenzó a hablar, con voz cansada.

-Dios, casi me desmayo ahí..ese sombrero sí sabe poner a uno nervioso, eh?

-Efectivamente- comentó el chico, divertido. En ese momento notó las miradas de sus amigos, y algo sonrojado dijo- ah, chicos..estaba con ella en camino hacia aquí, en el tren. Arkangel- su amiga levantó la mirada del plato, donde ya había acumulado una cantidad de comida que quería devorar- ellos son mis amigos, Ron y Hermione. People, ella es Arkangel- ella sonrió, algo nerviosa.

-Un gusto...

-El gusto es mío - comentó Ron, para dejar el asunto de lado y devorar su filete de vaca.

-Y..porqué te transfirieron?- preguntó agudamente Hermione, que se había tomado como ofensa el que la nueva le estuviera "ganando territorio" (N/A: no es un Harry/Herm... supongo que las féminas comprenderán a que se refiere. Ya saben, idioma femenino" ). Ambos ojos se miraron unos minutos, y por instantes los de la rubia adquirieron una frialdad metálica, para luego encogerse de hombros y seguir comiendo.

-Me mudé a lo de mis abuelos, que viven aquí.- Harry pensó, oportunamente, que mejor sería guardar para sí lo que ella le había dicho sobre su historia.

En cuanto finalizó la cena y los postres, Dumblendore volvió a levantarse, afable como siempre.

-Queridos alumnos, ha llegado un nuevo curso escolar. Espero que quede algo del pasado en sus mentecitas para los más viejos... Entre los avisos, a decir que el Bosque Prohibido, como bien dice su nombre, está prohibido- el aire se llenó de nostalgia mientras Dumblendore buscaba a los gemelos en la mesa de Gryffindor, para luego sonreír, resignado- por otra parte, y supongo les agradará la noticia- en su voz se escuchó un tono de malicia que muy pocos habían llegado a escuchar- todas las leyes y restricciones, así como también cambios impuestos por la Ex- Inquisidora de Hogwarts quedan abolidos a partir de este nuevo curso lectivo- se escuchó una salva de aplausos y exclamaciones que superaron con creces cuando ganaba alguna casa.  Todos festejaban, excepto Filch y los Slytherin, pero digamos la verdad, a quién le importa? XD- Luego..- su mirada se enserió- no vale seguir andando con rodeos. Voldemort ha vuelto- muchos se estremecieron, junto con exclamaciones ahogadas. Harry se sorprendió al notar que Arkangel miraba a Dumblendore sin una pizca de miedo-. Todos deben tenerlo bien presente. Pero no han de preocuparse, en el castillo se hará todo lo posible porque permanezcan a salvo. El toque de queda será a las 9, a excepción de los que tengan castigos o tengan una autorización de un profesor, en dicho caso deberán estar acompañados por algún prefecto o profesor en turno que circule la zona. Salir a los terrenos luego de las 8 está terminantemente prohibido. Las visitas a Hogsmeade se harán más escasas, pero igual de largas. Además, para los interesados a mediados de octubre se comenzarán a dictar talleres de Defensa Personal, así como también Duelo. 

"Para terminar- sonrió afablemente de vuelta- déjenme presentarles a su nueva profesora de DCAO: Estreya Agianni!- la persona cubierta por la capa se la quitó, y pudieron apreciar a una joven de piel pálida y ojos ámbar claros, junto a un cabello que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda con bucles. Tenía una túnica blanca que contrastaba con la capa, y su mirada risueña arrancó varios aplausos del sector masculino, cosa que enfureció aún más a Hermione, cuando Ron se puso a aplaudir fuertemente casi babeando. 

Arkangel se rió suavemente, y le preguntó bajito a Harry "- Siempre son tan obvios?". El sonrió, adivinando el tema, y contestó asintiendo "-Siempre"

-Bueno, eso era todo. Ahora no me queda nada más que desearles una feliz noche!!

Cuando el chico llegó a la torre, se despidió de todos y se marchó a la cama; estaba realmente agotado. Pensando en el curioso día, no pudo evitar que una saga de pensamientos lúgubres inundara su mente, aunque recurrió a vaciarla como le había enseñado el Prof. Snape. Ahora, más que nunca, quería aprender la Oclumancia, aunque fuera su manera de pensar en Sirius, ya que si la hubiera sabido bien, aquello no habría pasado.

Antes de caer dormido, no pudo evitar pensar que aquél había sido un día muy extraño, y eso que sólo era el primero...

°°

Hola!! ya volví nn' lamento la tardanza. Como ven, me he salteado todo el resto de las vacaciones, pero creo que se hubiera hecho muy largo. Aún así no se han perdido de gran cosa XD. A lo largo de los caps. Siguientes. Cuando sean del punto de vista de Arkangel quizá veamos flashback sobre esos meses. Ahorita estoy algo corta de tiempo, y ando con un dolor de estómago que ni les cuento.

**Naughstain: **"naughty" significa "travieso" y "stain" "mancha" Lo puse así porque el gatito será muy travieso, y tiene una simpática manchita en donde tendría el ombligo (que en realidad la tienen todos los siameses, pero a mi me gusta)

Ahora sí, a lo que nos importan...Reviews!!!:

**Zero: **me alegro de que te haya gustado nn. Espero que también te agrade este cap.

**Náyade: **bueno, aquí tienes el próx. Capítulo, espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho. Lo que pasa es que he estado algo ocupada con el fic conjunto que realizo con Lourdes (para que luego no digas que no te hago propaganda XD). Espero que este cap. también te guste!

**PersefoneRiddle: **sip, a mi también me causó mucha gracia lo de Sevvy XDDD. En cuanto al look me sacaste un peso de encima.. y yo también estaba ofuscada porque ninguno se atrevía a seguir la versión oficial del quinto y resucitar a Sirius en una misma historia, jeje ¡. Espero que este cap. te haya gustado.

**Narua Black: **=P sip, ambos van a tener importantes papeles. Aunque el de "Sevvy" aún no lo decido..es que tampoco me cae tan bien el tipo =3 ejeje...

**Sara Fénix Black: **jojo, si ya te parece interesante, espera a que siga.. siii, hagamos un club de "RSB!" (Resuciten a Sirius Black!) XD Paddy es demasiado lindo para dejarlo afuera... espero que te interese como sigue nn

**Launigsiae: **=P ñaca ñaca... XD me causa mucha gracia imaginándomelo tratando de hacerle el avioncito a un bebé con esa asquerosa sopa...

**Isa: **pues aquí tienes esa presentación. Gomen, pero deben pasar algunas cosillas antes.. pero creo que para el 7 u 8 estaría.. si tenemos en cuenta que le calculo 20 caps. Al fic... ¡ es pronto. Siii - yo también tengo una fascinación por los conjuntos raros (ojos-pelo). Espero que te haya gustado el cap.

**Looony Moony: **ya dicho, hagamos el club "RSB!" (referencia en Sara Black). Espero que este cap. tb te guste.

**Aiosami: **parece que siempre respondo por el final pero she, va a salir Remus. En cuanto a Hog, ya sabes. No te preocupes, las vacaciones no quedaran cubiertas en la penumbra, pero se me hace un embrollo tratar de explicar bien que pasa en ellas ¡.

**Barbiblack:** a decir verdad, mi temor es justamente ese: que con el paso del tiempo se me vaya el guión al demonio y no pueda enrollar de una buena forma la historia.. porque mi plan era hasta la resurrección de Sirius, después voy a tener que andar malabareando con antorchas de fuego arriba de una soga a mil metro del suelo, andando en un monociclo (O.o.. no tengo tiempo de explicarlo que ya me maté quemada y por la caída XD). Espero que te guste el cap.

**AnyT Grandchester: **bueno.. ¡ en todo caso, espero que te haya gustado lo que has leído. Espero un r/r en este cap. =P 

**Amsp14: **uff.. ese tema abarcará todo un capítulo, pero me temo que lo que tienen de parentesco..bueno, si; los Snape pueden tener un lazo sanguíneo con los Lestrange...O.O oops, se me fue info del estado!! Xx me matarán... en todo caso, guarda el secreto!!! (XD)

En fin, eso es todo espero volver a verlos pronto, con otro cap. de Black Stars.

See ya!

Kiss...

Ayhna


End file.
